Phryne Fisher Mystery series (Books)
From the author, Kerry Greenwood 's website : The Phryne Fisher series (pronounced Fry-knee, to rhyme with briny) began in 1989 with Cocaine Blues which was a great success. Kerry has written twenty books in this series with no sign yet of Miss Fisher hanging up her pearl-handled pistol. Kerry says that as long as people want to read them, she can keep writing them. Phryne Fisher's Murder Mysteries 01-book.jpg|Cocaine Blues (#1) 02-book.jpg|Flying Too High (#2) 03-book.jpg|Murder on the Ballarat Train (#3) 04-book.jpg|Death at Victoria Dock (#4) 05-book.jpg|The Green Mill Murder (#5) 06-book.jpg|Blood and Circuses (#6) 08-book.jpg 09-book.jpg 10-book.jpg 11-book.jpg 12-book.jpg 13-book.jpg 14-book.jpg 15-book.jpg 16-book.jpg 17-book.jpg 18-book.jpg 19-book.jpg 20-book.jpg 21-book.jpg Cocaine Blues (#1) The first classic Phryne Fisher mystery, featuring our delectable heroine, cocaine, communism and adventure. Phryne leaves the tedium of English high society for Melbourne, Australia, and never looks back. Flying Too High (#2) In this, the second Phryne Fisher mystery, the 1920s' most glamorous detective flies even higher, handling a murder, a kidnapping and the usual array of beautiful young men with style and consummate ease - and all before it's time to adjourn to the Queenscliff Hotel for breakfast. Murder on the Ballarat Train (#3) In Phryne's third adventure, Phryne is off to Ballarat for a week of fabulousness, but the sedate journey by train turns out to be far from the restful trip she was planning... Death at Victoria Dock (#4) The devastating Phryne Fisher is under fire again in her fourth mystery. A very young man with muddied hair, a pierced ear and a blue tattoo lies cradled in Phryne's arms. But sadly it's not another scene of glorious seduction - this time it's death... The Green Mill Murder (#5) Gorgeous in her georgette dress, delighted by her dancing skill, pleased with her partner and warmed by the admiring regard of the banjo player, Miss Phryne Fisher had thought of tonight as a promising evening at the hottest dancehall in town, the Green Mill. But that was before death broke in... Blood and Circuses (#6) The Honourable Miss Phryne Fisher is feeling dull. But is she bored enough to leave her identity, her home and family behind and join Farrell's Circus and Wild Beast Show? There have been strange things happening at the circus... Ruddy Gore (#7) Put the delectable Phryne Fisher and one of the more preposterous Gilbert & Sullivan shows on stage together the result is another fantastic read of 1920s life, crime and dresses. Urn Burial (#8) The redoubtable Phryne Fisher is holidaying at Cave House, a Gothic mansion in the heart of the Victorian mountain country. But the peaceful country surroundings mask deadly danger... Raisins and Almonds (#9) In investigating the poisoning of a young man in a bookshop at the Eastern Market, and the wrongful arrest of one Miss Sylvia Lee, Phryne Fisher is plunged into a world of Jewish politics, alchemy, poison and chicken soup. Death Before Wicket (#10) Phryne Fisher has plans for her Sydney sojourn - a few days at the Test cricket, a little sightseeing and the Artist's Ball with an up-and-coming young modernist. But these plans begin to go awry and soon Phryne's plans for a day or two of simple pleasure are gone for good... Away with the Fairies (#11) Phryne has been asked to investigate the puzzling death of a famous author and illustrator of fairy stories. To do so, Phryne takes a job within the women's magazine that employed the victim and finds herself enmeshed in her colleagues' deceptions. Murder in Monteparnase (#12) Seven Australian soldiers, carousing in Paris in 1918, unknowingly witness a murder and their presence has devastating consequences. Ten years later, two are dead ... under very suspicious circumstances. The Castlemaine Murders (#13) Phryne Fisher, her sister Beth and her faithful maid, Dot, decide that Luna Park is the place for an afternoon of fun. But in the dusty dark Ghost Train, amidst the squeals of horror and delight, a mummified bullet-studded corpse falls to the ground in front of them. Phryne Fisher's pleasure trip has definitely become business. Queen of the Flowers (#14) The utterly delightful Phryne Fisher makes her very welcome appearance as St Kilda's 'Queen of the Flowers'. But when a body washes up on the beach, she must leave the carnival and find the killer. Not to mention find a missing daughter and deal with the return of an old lover... Death by Water (#15) The nice men at P&O are worried. A succession of jewellery thefts from first class passengers is hardly the best advertisement for their cruise liners -- particularly when it is likely that it is a passenger who is doing the stealing. Murder in the Dark (#16) The delectable Phryne Fisher has been invited to the Last Best party of 1928. When three of the guests are kidnapped Phryne finds she must puzzle her way through the scavenger hunt clues to retrieve the hostages -- and save the party. Murder on a Midsummer Night (#17) The fabulous Phryne - the 1920s most elegant and irrepressible sleuth - returns for her seventeenth adventure investigating the death of a man at St Kilda while at the same time trying to find a lost child who could inherit an old woman's fortune. Dead Man's Chest (#18) The unflappable Phryne is off on a quiet seaside holiday with Dot, Jane and Ruth - surely they won't be disturbed by a murder ... Phryne knows to what depths people will sink for greed but with a glass of champagne in one hand and a pearl-handled Beretta in the other, no-one is getting past her. Unnatural Habits (#19) 1929: pretty little golden-haired girls are going missing in Melbourne. But they're not just pretty.Three of them are pregnant, poor girls from the harsh confines of the Magdalen Laundry. People are getting nervous. It's a tale of convents and plots, piracy, murder and mystery . . . and Phryne finally finds out if it's true that blondes have more fun. Murder and Mendelssohn (#20) An orchestral conductor has been found dead and Detective Inspector Jack Robinson needs the delightfully incisive and sophisticated Miss Fisher's assistance to enter a world in which he is at sea. Hugh Tregennis, not much liked by anyone, has been murdered in a most flamboyant mode by a killer with a point to prove. But how many killers is Phryne really stalking? Companion Books A Question of Death: An illustrated Phryne Fisher treasury A celebration of the divine Phryne Fisher, this special collectable treat for her fans is lavishly illustrated in full colour and includes all-new Phryne short stories, plus recipes and other miscellany. View all the book covers and the TV tie-in book covers on this page. Category:Gallery